english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Fryda Wolff
Fryda Wolff (born May 25, 1982 in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Amora/Enchantress *DreamWorks Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (2020) - Dahlia (ep10) *DreamWorks Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018) - Chenille, DJ Suki, Satin, Additional Voices *Justice League: Action (2017) - Faora (ep14) *Seis Manos (2019) - Additional Voices *Victor and Valentino (2019) - Talon (ep13) 'Movies' *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *DC Super Friends (2015) - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley Anime Voice Work 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Patricio's Wife 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Amuro Ray (ep2), Mirai Yashima (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2017) - Lexapope Announcer 'Web Shorts' *Judge Minty (2013) - Fairville Town Announcer, Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Gods of Rome (2015) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Artifact (2018) - Cursed Saytr, Emissary of the Quorum, Incarnation of Selemene *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (2017) - Beastmaster, Destra *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Conan Exiles (2018) - Razma, Additional Voices *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Astarte *Darksiders III (2018) - Watcher *Divide (2017) - Eris *Evolve (2015) - Caira *Fallout 4 (2015) - Vault Security *Fallout 76 (2018) - Rough Female, The Scorched (Female) *Hearthstone: The Witchwood (2018) - Beastly Beauty, Beautiful Beast, Forlorn Lovers, Impetuous Companion *Heroes of Newerth (2014) - Savage Mace Chronos *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Gabriela Morales *Killer Instinct (2016) - Mira *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (2017) - Lylla (ep2) *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Alena Tvothe *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Sara Ryder *Octodad: Dadliest Catch (2014) - Everywoman, Stacy *Paradigm (2017) - Apple Head, Children's Book Narrator, Rebel Leader, Water Heater Mother *Project Spark (2014) - Scarlett *Quake: Champions (2017) - Nyx, Slash *Rage 2 (2019) - Dusty Anna, Goon, Goon Assault, Goon Tank, Punchy McDuff *Shadow of the Tomb Raider (2018) - Additional Voices *Sid Meier's Civilization: Beyond Earth (2014) - Narrator *Smite (2017) - Star Strike Neith *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Seryn *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Silurie, Mother of Rats, Vivienne Muric *The Park (2015) - Lorraine *The Technomancer (2016) - Boulgakov, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Female Nigthborne Elf *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (2019) - Abigail Creese, Dominique, Susie Quinn *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Tressa Colozone *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Information Voice *The Guided Fate Paradox (2013) - Cinderella's Wicked Stepmother *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Fegor *WarioWare: Gold (2018) - Ana, Penny Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 2013-2020. Category:American Voice Actors